Forum:Initiation
PLEASE READ THE DIRECTIONS AND GET STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER. THANK YOU. Thank you to Camp Half-Blood Roleplaying Wiki for the base for this forum! The credit for this forum goes to them! This is the page where you can get your character claimed! To get initiated, click in the box below. Then, just type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be (magician, baboon, etc.). Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (Example: I want to be a Combat Magician or Elementalist.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please don't request to be a god, if you do, the claim will be denied. Rules #Give more than one suggestion for your character. For example, if you are requesting a magician, listing three different Magician Types your character could have instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed, because we are trying to be fair and fill all magician types equally. #After a while, any group that has substantially more Magicians then the other groups is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms (and if you request to be a god), and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each forum with respect and do their best to make every user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal magicians in each group. Even though it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice, the game will be a lot more fun if all groups are full and not just the popular ones. Once some of the less popular groups have filled up, bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you can, if you want to, have a second character. #'DO NOT' make your character's page until your character forum has been approved. If you make your character page before getting approval, this calls for a warning and is breaking our rules. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your accepted characters. #Aside from a few(or several) choices as to what kind of Magician you are, if you could add a little more information about the character, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes, family, etc. #Although anon's CAN make claims, the character claims made by the anons WILL NOT be approved until that user has logged in. This is because we need to be able to keep track of users and their characters, anon's IPs are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 character for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 characters. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 characters. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 characters :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 characters :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 characters :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Look we have some issues but at the start of your page if you want it to show up please paste or it will not show up we hope to resolve this issue soon and we apologize for any inconveniences. ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Let the Initiation Begin namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author